


But It's Better If You Do

by Pelirrojahaha



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Loner Rey, Medium Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelirrojahaha/pseuds/Pelirrojahaha
Summary: Rey finally Jakku to attend college , determined to start a new chapter in her life. There she meets Kylo and tries her hardest to resist his tempestuous pull.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey pulled duffel bag of the back of her bike, and opened her side bags to gather the smaller bag. Today was move in day for freshman at Naboo University, with orientation tomorrow for the engineering students. 

This was by far the boldest thing she had ever done, going behind Unkar Plutt’s back to apply for the school. Thankfully, Rey had qualified for a scholarship because of her grades and in the dead of night she had loaded everything she owned onto her motorcycle, pushed it quietly to the end of the block to avoid waking Plutt, and speed off into the night driving the six straight hours to NU.

Since she was here so early Rey managed to get one of the closest parking spots and watched the families pile into the lots, as it still was too early to be assigned to receive her room assignment. 

A sharp sting filled her as she watched her fellow students being doted on by their families, eager to hug and hold each other before being separated likely for the first time in their life. Long ago Rey had accepted no one had ever cared for her, let alone love her, but it still hurt some when she had to witness firsthand what she was missing and likely never have.

The doors of the building opened and Rey figured she had thrown herself a big enough pity party and pushed off her bike, walking towards the entrance mixing herself in the crowd to seem a little less standoffish. After making her way inside she spotted a tall, thin, Asian woman with a clipboard calling out names and handing out the keys to the recipients that came forward, “Adam Bar, Finn Burton, Stefanie Canady…” 

Rey moved forward certain her name was close on the list, sure enough the woman’s eyebrow’s crinkled as she called out her name, ”Rey Doe?” Rey pushed past the family standing directly in front of her and smiled at her as she took possession of the key and began the trek to her dorm.

Avoiding the line to the elevator Rey marched straight to the stairs reading the back of the paper tag attached to the key, she now was one of two residents of room 327. Rey could live with this stranger, it was really no more different than the foster homes she had been shuffled through all her life. She might even get along with the person, weirder things had happened. 

As she opened the door to the third floor Rey was met with a mild version of chaos, practically every door was open as people traversed from room to room introducing themselves and making friends. Rey sincerely hoped that this was not a requirement for her, it wasn’t like she did not like people per se, but Rey found it much easier to not get attached as people in her life were very prone to leaving. 

She arrived at her door and pushed it open to find she was the first to be assigned and decided to claim the bed on the left and threw her bags onto the bed and lay back. 

She did it, she escaped Jakku, she escaped Plutt, she made it to college, and she was starting a new life. Rey was never going back.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey lay on the bed savoring the feeling of complete freedom for a few more minutes until she heard the door open and the room was filled with the sounds of the hallway and laughter of the Asian family making their way into the room. 

Rey sat straight up and saw the family she had been standing behind at the room assignments plus the woman with the clipboard.  
“Hey I’m Rose Tico! You must be my roommate, this is my parents and my sister Paige. She’s actually our RA so if you need anything and I am not here she would absolutely be able to help. Oh I can’t wait to start the year, what program are you in, I am in Engineering and Paige is in the Chemistry department, well her and Poe; that’s her boyfriend-“

“Rose!” Paige interrupted her spiel, “you are going to scare the poor girl if you don’t chill a little bit.”

Rose’s face turned a little pink, “Sorry I am just so excited, I have been looking forward to this day all year!”

Rey chuckled, “It’s alright I know the feeling, we’ll make a great pair, I don’t really talk all that much so you can talk all you like and I won’t complain!” She smiled at the family, “Its nice to meet all of you, and Rose I am in Engineering as well so we can be study buddies!”

“Of course, my boyfriend Finn is also in Engineering, he is right down the hall in 321 so he can study as well I hope!.”

“Rose just because you are at college don’t think I won’t know if he’s in your room, all dad’s have that sixth sense so keep that in mind.” Mr. Tico tried to look intimidating at Rose but it was completely ruined by Mrs. Tico and Paige giggling behind his back.

“Leave her alone, I disticly remember you sneaking into my room after hours at college,” Mrs. Tico came to Rose’s defense.

“Oh Maker, Mom that’s disgusting, ok time for you to go,” Paige exclaimed as she shooed her parents out of the dorm room, “I’ll see them down stairs, and Rey, if you need anything I am just right down the hall. We also have a meeting today at three so just keep an eye on time would you, Rose is always late.” And with that she shut the door on the two new roommates.

“So I see you have the left, which is fabulous because I was really hoping to get the right side, I always sleep on my side against the wall!” 

Rose pounced on her bed among her bags, propping her feet up on a box, “Do you need some help with bringing up the rest of you stuff, I can get Finn and Poe to help.”

“Actually this is all of my stuff, I didn’t have much room on my bike so I took what I could carry, but thanks.” 

Rey tried to say it as light as possible but Rose’s eyes still widened at her admission, guilt already flashing through her face and she opened her mouth to most likely start apologize, “Before you say anything, it is okay, you didn’t know. I should probably go ahead and get it out in the open. I don’t have a family but its alright, I am here and ready to start anew, so if we could just skip the whole back story part for me that’d be awesome. But please do not feel discouraged to tell me yours.”

Rose’s face brightened at this. “Well I will tell you so many stories you will literally beg me to stop!”

Rey smiled, on her first day of freedom she had meet her very first friend, this was going to be a great year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay made some adjustsments and am working on the installment. Please if you have any suggestions feel free to send them to me!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rose and Rey left their room about ten minutes before three wanting to make sure that they have a great spot for the meeting and did not have to stand in the back. While Rey would have no problem seeing in the back, Rose was only 5'3" and insisted they sit in the front together. They emerged out of the stairwell onto the ground floor and looked around for Finn, Rose's boyfriend. Rose was sure that Rey and Finn would get along and only mentioned it about every ten minutes. 

"Rose!" A man with the skin of dark chocolate rose off one of the many couches in the common room, "I saved us a seat, who is this?"

"This is Rey, she is my roommate and as luck would have it, she is engineering also. I've already volunteered us as study buddies, hope that's ok!" Rose said it as a question, however, as Rey watched the pair she could see it was anything but. 

"Of course, my dear sweet Rose. Anything for you," Finn exclaimed as he wrapped his girlfriend in an embrace kissing the top of her head. 

They parted and Rey followed the pair to the couch, choosing to sit on the end next to Rose, ensuring that no one was able to sit on her other side. Today had already been more interaction than Rey was used to and while not unpleasent, it was very jarring. 

As time ticked closer to three the room filled with more people and Rey silently thanked the stars that Rose had insisted on coming down early. she did not think she could take being huddled as close as the people that were standing had to be to fit in the room. 

"Oh that's Poe, Paige's boyfriend over there. The meeting is suppossed to only be for freshman but apparently the older students like to come down and see the 'fresh meat' of the dorm..."

Rey didn't register the rest of what Rose was saying because standing next to Poe was the most beautiful man Rey had ever seen. He was at least six feet tall, long black hair that didn't quite hide his ears, a long sharp nose and cheekbones, and his lips, so soft and dark pink, as though they were begging to be kissed. 

Rey couldn't help but take in the rest of him, the tight black t-shirt hugging his body, hinting at a solid chest. Dark black jeans hanging on hips ending at his black converse. Rey wondered what else was dark as she looked back up at his face and noticed his eyes. 

Dark wells of brown pulling her in, locked onto her own. It finally clicked that he had definitely seen her check him out and a red blush spread across her cheeks. He smirked, clearly impressed with himself and winked her way, which only deepened the blush and set insides on fire. 

Rey was brought back to the moment by a sharp elbow to the ribs and Rose wisphering furiously at her, "You for sure need to work on your game but that's beside the point. Kylo Ren is not someone you need to get involve with."


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting seemed to drag on forever, with the RAs going over the rules and guidelines the students had to follow while in the dorm. Rey tried really hard to pay attention to their spiel, she really did but try as she might she could not focus of the Advisors. 

It seemed every couple of minutes her eyes would dart over to Kylo and just drink him in. Every time she did she saw more detail about him that did nothing to tame the thoughts she was having. 

Those full lips kissing her, making their way down her neck. Wrapping them around her small breasts and pulling her nipples into his mouth. 

That wide hard chest she could spend hours kissing her way down, licking every outline of his abs until he was as turned on as her. 

Those long fingers teasing her clit underneath her panties, making long slow circles that edged her further and further into a state past all abandon. Him pushing one or two into her and sliding in and out until she screamed his name. 

Rey was having difficulty keeping her breathing even, and by the sly looks she was receiving from Kylo, he could tell. It did not help that everytime they made eye contact she automatically pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth in an effort not to smirk at him suggestively. 

It would seem that every time she bit her lip Kylo's eyes would darken a shade. Rey could bet her life he liked to be bit, hard. 

She did not miss the not so subtle glances from Rose as the exchange continued between Rey amd Kylo. Rose knew something that she didn't, and as soon as this godforsaken meeting was over, she was going to find out. 

Rey focused all of her concentration back to Paige who was currently speaking about the emergency protocols for various scenarios. It seemed that this was the final topic and the residents dismissed the students to get into whatever their heart desired. 

Rey had a thought about who she desired. 

Most of the people had dispersed out of the common room eager to enjoy their first night of freedom from their parents. Rose and Finn walked over to Paige and started discussing their plans for tonight. 

As hard as Rey tried all she could do was walk over to where Kylo was standing next to Poe. Kylo said something to Poe which made him walk over to where his girlfriend was standing, leaving Rey all alone with Kylo Ren. 

"You didn't pay much attention to the meeting, how will you ever be able to follow the rules now?" He smirked at her making it very clear he was a get to the point kind of guy, "were the thoughts of what I could do to you that salacious?"

Rey fought the urge to blush, deciding that two could play this, "Oh they definitely were but I have a feeling reality wouldn't live up to expectations." 

Kylo smiled, "What are you doing tonight, there is a great carabet place I have a feeling you would enjoy?" He wasted no,time advancing closer to Rey as he asked her out.

A little nudge in the back of her mind reminded her of Ross's advice about him, "You know, I've been warned not to get involved with you." Rey replied hoping to convince herself more than him this was not a good idea. 

Kylo's eyes darken as he looked down at Rey's pink lips, "But its better if you do."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I am going to try to update it regularly. I'd love feedback!
> 
>  
> 
> Working on the next chapter but I caught the flu! Sorry for the delay.


End file.
